


Give You What You Like

by universitykpop



Series: Long Way Home AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: A surprise visit from the last person you expect to see.





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> For context, read my fic Long Way Home.

The silence was comfortable as Luhan stared down at you. Your back was leaned against your front door, him hovering over your face. The night had been simple and sweet. He took you out for dinner and then a walk through a park, the typical cheesy date. It was amazing… when he wasn’t stopping to wince and apologize. Mating season had arrived, but since you had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, he didn’t want to push any boundaries. So before he left, he only kissed you gently.

Once inside, you tossed your keys on your side coffee table and turned on the lamp. A dark figure sitting across the living room made you scream and slam against the wall behind you. They stood to move into the light.

“You should really hide your spare key somewhere else.” Jongin dropped the key on the table next to yours.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, hoping you didn’t sound scared.

“I think you know why I’m here.” His eyes were intense as he stepped closer, “I can’t take it anymore. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Your heart pounded in your ears. His body was nearly touching yours. He leaned in slightly, causing you to flinch and close your eyes. You heard him inhale deeply.

“His scent is all over you,” Jongin growled.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

The distance between you was finally closed, but his actions were soft compared to what you were expecting. His hands held onto your waist as his lips found your pulse and lightly kissed the skin of your neck.

“Jongin, you’re hurting me.”

He pulled back with a confused expression.

“You’re taking advantage of my feelings for you. In the end, you’re going to hurt me.”

The look in his eyes softened at your words. He almost looked upset. “I never wanted to leave you. All these years, I stayed away and watched over you from a distance. I didn’t want you to get involved with us, but now it physically hurts me to not be with you.”

You looked at him incredulously, your tears building up. Your hands shoved at his chest, but he didn’t budge. “Where were you when I needed you, Jongin? Huh? You saw what I went through! How could you just let me and your family suffer like that?”

“You wouldn’t have understood.” He raised his voice firmly over yours.

“Do you know how much trouble would have been avoided if you had just  _done_  something?” You sniffled.

His eyes searched yours. His hand caressed your face, thumb wiping away a tear. It was warm, his presence. Your eyes fluttered shut. You felt his lips brush against yours, him contemplating whether to kiss you. Slowly, they made full contact. A drop of something hit your face, and you realized he was crying as well.

“I don’t love you, but I want to learn how.” He whispered, resting his forehead against yours.

“Then stop pushing me away.”

He pulled you into his embrace, flush against him. There was an unmistakable feeling pressed against your abdomen. His face nuzzled into your hair.

“Give me what I want, and I’ll give you what you deserve.”

“Jongin, I-”

“Please… It’s taking everything in me to stay this composed. You threw me into an early mating season, and now I’m tearing myself apart.”

You leaned back to see his face; he looked miserable, plagued by a life he never wanted. “I… I don’t know.”

“You can’t say you don’t want it,” He brushed his nose against yours, his voice hushed, “You’re giving off a scent.”

How dare your body betray you in this moment. He wasn’t wrong; he always made you feel something more. A small sigh left your lips before his crashed into yours. His kiss was hungry, but you could tell he was holding back.

Your hands gripped onto his shirt, and you felt him relax a little. His hips lightly ground against you. A familiar tingle flared in your chest.  _God_ , had you missed him, the Jongin with an actual heart. It was a relief to have him not run at the sight of you, but how much of this wasn’t out of lust and pain?

“Promise me you won’t leave me after…” You broke away from the kiss.

“I promise.” His voice was quiet and sweet.

With that, you took his hand in yours and guided him to your room. The two of you stood next to your bed, staring closely into each other’s eyes. A little scar by his eye caught your attention, and your fingers traced over it. He held your hand in place and kissed your palm. You bit back a smile. When he let go, he swiftly lifted his shirt over his head. Your gaze trailed down his torso, taking in the many scars that could be seen in the moonlight from your window. Your face contorted in anguish, making him bring your attention back to his face. You could see the compunction in his eyes.

“I tried to get away from them that night… But I wasn’t fast enough.” Jongin explained, clearly ashamed of how he looked.

You responded by kissing a scar below his collarbone. “You’re still beautiful to me.”

Seeing him smile a little bit, you removed your blouse as well. His arms slivered around your waist as he pressed his lips against yours. He picked you up and laid you on your bed. His warm body settled between your legs, his hips moving against yours. You had waited for this moment for so long, it didn’t seem real. With the idea of him possibly being dead, you had tried to move on. Nights with men you didn’t really like burned in the back of your mind. You guessed it was evident on your face when his actions faltered and he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin brushed some hair from your face.

“Nothing.” You answered, fingers sifting through his soft hair.

A warm hand slipped under your body and unhooked your bra. Jongin’s lips flittered from your jaw to your chest. You began to squirm under his gentle touch. Whines and whimpers encouraged him to move further down, nipping and sucking sensitive skin until he reached your waistband. You lifted your hips to allow him to pull the fabric off your body. His hands took advantage of the exposed skin of your thighs. You gasped when you felt him kiss dangerously close to your heat. He didn’t stop there; his lips traveled to your panties and nibbled at the growing wet patch.

“Jongin… Please.” You whined, your hips trying not to roll against his face.

He smirked against you before sliding your panties down your legs and hovering back over you. His lips found yours in an adoring kiss, and your mind thought back to Luhan kissing you earlier. You felt guilty; the guy that had actually been sweet and caring didn’t go past a kiss, and here you were about to fuck your high school best friend. Your body tensed.

“Y/N, please tell me what’s wrong.” Jongin looked concerned.

“It’s just… Luhan has been so patient, and you break into my house and now you’re in my bed.” You avoided his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “I’m going to make you forget about him tonight… I’m going to mark you as mine.”

His breath burned the skin on your neck. You noticed his voice sounded rougher. When he sat up to rid himself of his jeans and boxers, you saw his eyes glowing a familiar red. His primal instincts were coming out, and you didn’t know whether to be turned on or scared. It was concerning just how much he was holding back.

Once he slipped on protection, Jongin crawled over you in an animalistic manner, his eyes soaking in every inch of you. The room felt smoldering. A hand guided your legs further apart. You couldn’t break your gaze from the way he seductively bit his bottom lip with a smirk. It was strange to see him this suave, but it still sent enticing pulses to your core.

The rough pads of his fingertips left lingering sparks up your sides. Your hands rested around his neck, drawing him closer to your impatient lips. Something inside you seemed to have just switched; you no longer cared about anything else, as long as this intense attraction was satisfied. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip, and you happily allowed him to deepen the kiss. The tip of his cock brushed against your folds, a moan muffled into his mouth. Your hips bucked up to encourage him. You knew how painfully hard he was, but he was going to prove to you that you were more than just a quick hookup.

His length rubbed up and down your slit, coating himself in your arousal, in turn getting you more hot and bothered. A thin sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead. Veins in his neck strained as he kept himself from completely dominating you. A part of you now wanted him to, but the other part was still afraid of what all that would entail. You mewled when the swollen head teasingly slipped into you only to be pulled out again.

“Jongin, fuck.” You sighed breathily, your nails digging into his shoulders.

A growl rumbled in his throat. He swallowed hard before slowly entering your wetness again. His breathing became heavy.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered as he looked into your eyes, the ones that you could barely keep open. You keened in response and rotated your hips to get him to move.

The pace he set was cautious and gentle, but he still managed to make you writhe beneath him. He rested his forehead against yours, eyes closed, as he focused on your pleasure. You tilted your chin up to kiss down his sharp jaw. He hissed when you found a sensitive spot just below his ear. The way his body rolled against yours was so fluid and natural. Your fingertips forged a map of the muscles down his back into your mind.

“M-More.” You stuttered out as your hands squeezed his waist.

His thrusts firmed and didn’t stop while he threaded his fingers with yours above your head. Your legs wrapped around his torso, trying to pull him deeper. His mouth gravitated to yours. The groans that he wanted to suppress were erotic and made you want to roll him over and take control.

Sloppy kisses dotted the hollow of your throat as you threw your head back. His teeth nibbled at your shoulder, and that was the moment he decided to leave his mark. You moaned at the harsh sucking and biting, mixing with the sounds of skin against skin and his disheveled breathing. Your toes started to curl and your back to arch off the sheets.

“Jongin, I’m so close.” You whined with your eyes squeezing shut.

“Come for me, baby.” He commanded hotly into your neck.

His hips picked up speed as your orgasm began to take over you. You held onto his hands tightly, crying out his name. White burst behind your eyelids. A warmth flooded through your body. He continued to fuck you hard and fast, chasing his own release desperately. Your hips jerked from the sensitivity. When you felt his cock twitch, he moaned lowly next to your ear. Movement in your room ceased as the two of you panted for a steady breath.

After a moment, he slipped out of you and moved to toss the condom away. You watched him pull his boxers back on, and your chest hurt. Was he going to leave now?

“Jongin?” Your voice cracked from your dry throat.

He hummed and looked over at you.

“Are you…” The words escaped you as he walked back over to you, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

“A promise is a promise. I have to take care of you.” He sat you up against the headboard, “Put some of your clothes back on, and I’ll be right back with water and ibuprofen.”

You gave him a questioning look before tugging on the closest shirt you could scoop off the floor without getting off the bed.

“It’ll help with the pain that you’ll feel tomorrow.” He explained and handed you your panties.

While he was in your kitchen, you played with the fabric of the shirt between your fingers. It was soft, softer than the rest of your shirts. You glanced down to see Jongin’s t-shirt adorning your body. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment. Just as you sat up to swap shirts, he appeared in your doorway.

“What are you doing?” There was amusement in his voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab your shirt.” You spoke quietly.

“I don’t mind, Y/N. I like my clothes better on you honestly.” He grinned, sitting the glass and pill on your nightstand.

You nodded shyly and swallowed down the medicine. Jongin crawled onto your bed, throwing an arm around your waist and situating you to lay on top of him. It was silent between the two of you. You felt like you should say something, anything.

“I love you.” You uttered as quietly as you could. His arms secured around you tighter.

The feel of his lips on your forehead ushered you into sleep. But before you were completely unconscious, you heard Jongin whisper.

“God save her from me… Do me this one thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
